


Meltdown

by Wingstar102



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M, Old Fic Is Old!!, PWP, Puzzleshipping, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen sex... With some misunderstanding angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 10 years old. Just a warning. Posting exactly as is, so it looks a little amateur-ish.

  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
{ Like Himaalan cold winter  
  
These jaws of Kali Yuga  
  
Yeah it's a crazy kind of cold  
  
Lifeless slumber in a stranglehold}  
  
Never in my whole existence have I ever felt so. useless. Not useless per se, more like unnecessary.  
  
I am not even making my Aibou happy anymore. Like yesterday, when I tried to make love to him, he just shrugged me off.  
  
It was not just yesterday either; Yugi has been doing this a lot lately. I do not know if it is something wrong with me or wrong with him, but it is very disconcerting to think my Hikari is unsatisfied with me.  
  
It makes me feel as if I am back in that damn cold and lifeless Puzzle again.  
  
{ Yeah Tibet, she can't even touch this  
  
I'd rather freeze in her forests  
  
We're in a spiritual winter  
  
And I long for the one who is}  
  
I've tried to ask what is bothering him, but he would cut me off with some scathing remark about how I'm always coddling, hovering, dominating him.  
  
He is right, in so far about me worrying for him. I do not think, however, that is the sole reason. I have come to this conclusion because sex is supposedly a method of showing maturity and independence, especially in this modern world.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, deep as I was, I forgot to take out the casserole I was making with one of those Set-be-damned "potholders." I swear the whole house shook when I yelled from the pain in my burning hand. What was even worse was the knowledge that I could not send the fucking stove to the Shadow Realm.  
  
{Fire!  
  
Amongst the dreamers  
  
You are in my heart}  
  
No matter how angry or frustrated Yugi ever is at me, he still loves me. I can feel it. I can see it. He rarely asks for anything from me and never complains. He takes my idiocies in stride and never breathes a word about it.  
  
Much like he is doing now.  
  
He came running into the kitchen, obviously just coming out of the shower. His haste is shown by the fact that his skin is still covered in beads of water and his only clothing is a loose pair of jeans, the left side of which has slipped low enough to show he wears nothing underneath.  
  
He took one look at me, clutching my seared right hand to my chest, and dug under the kitchen sink to pull out the first-aide kit we stashed there. No questions.  
  
{Like the sun on the icecaps  
  
My only friend in the prison  
  
The long lost meaning to the story  
  
The divine and ancient wisdom}  
  
He motioned me over to the sink and set to washing my hand. His fingers were gentle and soothing but he had a scowl on his gorgeous face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked. He smelled like strawberries.  
  
"Nothing." His answer was short but his features smoothed out slightly. Something was still wrong here.  
  
I hissed when he proceeded to dry my hand by patting it delicately with a dishtowel. He then lightly rubbed antibiotic cream into the burns on my palm and finger tips.  
  
"I can bandage your palm but it wouldn't be a good idea to bind your fingers. It'll hurt more when you need to clean them." His voice was quiet and strained.  
  
"That is no problem, Aibou." As he wrapped my hand with gauze, then tape, I tried to think of a way to bring him out of such a melancholy state. No answers made themselves known.  
  
He kissed my wrist once he had finished the task, but the gesture had no passion or joy in it, like it used to.  
  
{Hold could it be that you graced my night  
  
Like a pardon from the governor  
  
Like a transplant from the donor  
  
Like a gift from the one who is}  
  
As he turned to leave, I gently grabbed his wrist with my unburned hand, effectively halting him. Deep violet eyes looked at the arm imprisoning him then hesitantly following it up to meet my eyes.  
  
My lover never broke eye contact as I slowly lowered myself to my knees, interlacing his slender fingers with mine.  
  
"Do you realize how lucky I am to have you?" I asked, sincerity, love and undying devotion is what I sent down our link, hopefully to reinforce my words.  
  
He gave me an ironic half-smile before replying, "Ah, but you don't know the pleasure of being had."  
  
My brow knit as I pondered this answer, knowing that my violet-eyed companion's problem lay within it.  
  
'Having and being had.' I thought, noting the blatant sexual reference. That is when my mind stopped cold. I truly am an idiot. He is tired of always being submissive and he is not physically capable of changing it. The signs are there, I was just not paying attention, as usual.  
  
And he was right. I do not know the feeling of being taken, but maybe.  
  
I gave him my most sultry smile. "I am yours to do with as you please."  
  
{Fire!  
  
Amongst the dreamers  
  
You are in my heart}  
  
Yugi claimed my lips in a scorching kiss.  
  
If fire had a taste, a flavor, this is what it would taste like. I once asked the others if their lovers tasted the same as mine did.  
  
Seto's response was immediate. Jou, to him, tasted like starfire. Bakura gave me this wistful smile and said Ryou's kiss was moonlight personified, while to Marik, Malik's flavor was that of sunshine. Strange flavors to anyone else, but that is what they tasted like.  
  
Yugi's kiss is pure, unadultered fire. It has been since I first time I sampled him and I believe it will be the same for the rest of eternity.  
  
Meanwhile, as I recalled such trivia, he had guided me to my feet and almost forcefully backed me up against the counter, never once relinquishing his claim on my mouth.  
  
{In a place where everything dies  
  
It's you I follow}  
  
He tugged the loose tee shirt over my head, breaking our kiss for the necessity of air and to remove the offending piece of cloth. He threw it to the ground near our feet.  
  
For a moment Yugi just stopped, looking at me, almost like he was memorizing this facet of my personality. I must be an intriguing sight if he must stop and stare.  
  
His contemplation of me does not last long however, for the next instant he attacks my neck and chest with sharp teeth, soft lips and that deliciously wet tongue of his. I wonder what I taste like to him?  
  
I ghosted my fingers up his smooth back and tangle them in the damp hair at the base of his neck, relishing in the vicious savagery with which he stimulated my skin. Gods, this felt so good after almost three weeks of celibacy.  
  
Yugi growled his annoyance as he fumbled with the buttons on my tight jeans, having already undone my belt.  
  
{See by the fire  
  
Of my darlin' yeah!}  
  
// Trouble, lovely? // I asked smugly. Reaching down, I tried to assist my lover in undoing my fly but he batted my hands away.  
  
Forcefully, he ripped my belt from its loops and tightly bound my wrists with it. Yugi's need to have me must be greater than I thought to display such passion and ferocity at such a simple gesture.  
  
/ I hate buttons. / he grumbled as I settled my arms behind my head and let him do with me as he wished.  
  
{ Fire!  
  
Amongst the dreamers  
  
You are, you are  
  
In my heart }  
  
Now, most people are under the misconception that Yugi is the more. vocal one in our sexual encounters. They are sadly mistaken. Of course, if you can prove this, I will kill you.  
  
My mind and attention are brought sharply back into focus when my Hikari tugs my jeans down just enough to expose the skin of my hips. That is one of the more sensitive areas of my body. Not a clue as to why, but for some reason the skin between my stomach and groin is super sensitive to the touch. That place and the insides of my thighs also. I looked down at my violet-eyed love as he grinned and proceeded to gently kiss and stroke the skin. I think I moaned or made that keening half-sigh that Yugi says turns him on so much. I never am sure but it does not matter to me as he finishes pulling my jeans off, kneeling to nip and suck on my thighs. I am going to have hickeys tomorrow.  
  
He chuckled and I am assuming I am making that sound he loves, not that I can tell anymore. He always had that effect on me, whether he knows it or not.  
  
To add to my already overloaded senses, he grabs my erection and starts this maddeningly slow stroking rhythm that makes me pant and want more.  
  
Of course, this is how he wants me to feel. I swear that my Aibou is a sadist in that sense.  
  
{ Like a pardon from the governor  
  
Like a transplant from the donor }  
  
Five minutes later, I cry out. "Please!" I finally have had enough of this pleasing torture. "Please." I begged, my voice hoarse from the pent up need for release.  
  
"As you wish." He stood, grinning and reached onto the counter, grabbing the bottle of cooking oil. I saw that his pants had disappeared and I wondered at what point that occurred at. "This will sting, you know."  
  
"I do not care." Was my answer.  
  
He leaned up and kissed me fiercely than whispered in my ear, "Turn around." I did so without thought, bracing myself against the countertop with my still tied hands.  
  
I gasped and jerked when the finger penetrated me. This was definitely a new sensation! No pain, just a little discomfort. Is this the same way that Yugi fells when I take him? I'd have to ask later.  
  
I must have given him some signal that I had adjusted, because he added another finger, and soon after that, a third. It didn't exactly hurt it was just. unnerving. All the while, Yugi's fingers wiggled and thrust and moved deeper into my pliant body.  
  
{Like a kiss}  
  
"Oh Gods!" I cried out. His fingers had brushed against a bundle of nerves that sent fire racing along my already heated skin. My back arched of it's own violation, and I cried out harshly as he deliberately poked those nerves again. It felt so good.  
  
He removed his fingers slowly, almost regretfully. I growled in protest at feeling empty, leaning on the counter again so as not to lose my balance. I can feel the grin he has as his says breathlessly, "Now you know why I moan so much." And took my hips in a firm grip.  
  
{Like a kiss}  
  
The emptiness did not last long. In one swift, powerful thrust he buried his erection into me. I heard his groan as I tried to adjust and regain some semblance of balance. I forgot he had such lower body strength from all of the running he does.  
  
He hissed in pleasure when I twitched my hips, signaling that I was ready.  
  
Yugi had angled his thrusts so that he could hit my prostate every time, which made it so that I cried out with every thrust. In turn, it made him pound me into the counter. "Oh Gods, Yami. You feel so good." I think I heard him say, although I was concentrating more on the feel of him and what he was doing to me than on his words.  
  
{From my darlin'}  
  
It did not take long for us to reach our climax. Especially as hard and as deep as my love was driving into me.  
  
With a guttural snarl, I climaxed, spilling my seed onto his hands, which had returned to stroking my penis sometime during our kitchen session. I do not recall exactly when.  
  
Yugi thrusts once, twice more before he comes, his passion coating my insides. That is definitely a new experience!  
  
He stepped back, pulling out of me with a content sigh followed by a dry chuckle. "Now look." He says. "We let dinner burn."  
  
I looked over at the oven as he untied my hands, and saw that we did indeed let the damned casserole burn to a black crispiness. "Well damn. I suppose we can just order a pizza, since it is just you and me tonight. How does that sound?"  
  
"Excellent! I'm always so hungry after sex." He grins in that sly manner that almost makes it look innocent unless you look at his eyes. My lovely mischief-maker.  
  
"I will clean up and you go order."  
  
I watched him pull on his jeans and right as he was about to leave, I stopped him with a swift kiss. "Thank you. You were right. I did not know being taken involved such pleasure. We will have to do this again."  
  
He captured my lips in a fire hungry kiss then smiled softly. "You are most welcome. Now get dressed. I don't think the pizza guy wants you answering the door in the nude." With that statement he left and I smiled.

 


End file.
